The Second Time Around
by newnewluv
Summary: The Cullens and The Pack come across a newborn whom they missed almost a year and a half ago! Some of the plots will go as far back to Eclipse but takes place after Breaking Dawn
1. Intro

_**Hello everyone I got on my ipod and was reading some fanfic and got inspired to write a fanfic for none other then one for the saga of all sagas TWILIGHT!I got into a What if kinda mood and now Im ready to write I hope you guys like this one because its a idea that has been bouncing in this big ol noggin for awhile well here goes nothing...**_

**_NOTE:WHEN I LOOK IN THE MIRROR IM NOT THE GENIUS WHO THOUGHT AND WROTE AND ALSO PUBLISHED THIS WONDERFUL SAGA SO NO IM NOT SM! IM JUST ME LOL!SO I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT WHAT SO EVER!_**

**_JESSICA'S POV_**

I been running and hunting for weeks and still I need a place to stay safe and thus more I need to stop spying on those other vampires who call themselves the Cullens. It's kinda their fault I been turned into a vampire. For almost more then a year and a half I been running the dark streets of forks washington and feeding on lowlifes like men and women who did very bad things to others and during the day when they have no care in the world I wait until its dark and thats when I make sure they are in a sleep that they will never awake from. I wish more then ever that I can go back in time and undo that dreadful night the curse that is the undead me. I missed my Mom even though she treated me like the unwanted twin yeah I was a twin my brother Damien got the star treatment and me well I got treated like a orphan. And I had to be the one who wanted attention so bad that I ran away one night planning on returning when I seen how much they missed me that same night I ran into Riley the most handsome thing I ever seen in my life and I was just about to check into a motel before he called to me from the dark alley and stupid me I actually seen what he wanted...

(_**flashback a year and a half ago)**_

_"Hey there beautiful whats your name?" The model looking man spoke to me and sounded like he was singing more then talking_

_"Um hi why are you in the alley? Come out in the light where I can see you a little better!" I said and tried to hide my flaming cheeks because blushing was one thing that I couldnt hide under my light brown complexion it always gave me away._

_"Can you see me good enough now? If not then I can move into the light for you!"_

_I smile and thought about it for a minute "Yeah I can see you fine from this spot."_

_He smiled a brillant smile and I was in a trance but the only thing was he wore sunglasses one thing about me was I loved eyes because it was one thing about a person I could never forget._

_He inched a little closer "So I never caught your name beautiful!"_

_I never heard any man let alone a gorgeous man like him call me beautiful it made me feel important "Oh Im sorry my name is Jessica."_

_He looked like he was looking around for others or something but then I started to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomache and I decided to see if he was in need of something and if not I could continue on my way._

_"So do you need food or something sir?"_

_He smiled again and inched a little closer and I backed up some ok this guy was kinda creepy,good looking or not._

_"Well I do need help but I wont need it for about a week from now thats when we move in."_

_I was confused who was we and who was moving ok this guy was weird time to go, I backed away while smiling_

_"Um well good luck with that sir I have to go now."_

_In literally a blink of an eye he was on me. I didnt even have time to scream or catch my breath when he lifted me and ran as fast as a bullet I was so amazed then scared as to how everything happened the way it just did. He took me threw some dark parts of woods with me kicking and screaming it was like trying to fight a brick wall with legs it hurt to punch him he had to be a monster or something supernatural. And after about ten minutes we stopped at a house and thats when he knocked five times and I could hear a woman telling him to enter thats when I screamed. Once inside he threw me to the floor,ouch. It was so dark I couldnt really see anything at all but I could make out two moving figures. I was so scared that in times like this I dont know why but I never cried I just prayed that my brother could feel that I was in trouble. That was one thing I liked about me and my brother is that we could tell when the other was hurt or in trouble. I heard them discussing something but it was to fast for me to catch on I was really scared and confused. I heard the lady sigh and then she said something about welcome to the army and thats when she bit me it all happened so fast that everything went in slow motion. My disbelief, the riping and tearing of my skin it was scary that I could hear my skin being torn but I could hear it my neck was on fire it burned so bad I wanted more for her to kill me no no rip my head clean of my body I couldnt take the burning. The whole time I didnt scream I didnt cry the whole time I was thinking of my brother and how much he was the only one who did truly love me and didnt treat me like an outsider like our mom did.I even congured up a smile on my face and closed my eyes thinking pass the burning and thinking about our joined sixteenth birthday party two weeks ago and how our mom invited the whole family and how my brother brought me the most beautiful golden locket it had a picture of me and him inside it and I promised to never take it off ever and I opened my eyes and felt around my neck and grabbed the locket and begun to hum softly to myself and hope that it would end soon._

_(_**present)**

Well looks like I was on my own once again just like I started off before with me running away but this time it wasnt because I didnt have a mother who treated me like an outsider it was because for once I actually was.

_**WELL THERE IS THE INTRODUCTION HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!REVIEWS OR ALSO WELCOMED AND I CAN TAKE THE FLAMES TOO THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVEN READING!KISS KISS**_


	2. Meetings with a twist

_**OK IM BACK!JUST GOING TO GET INTO THIS AND SEE WHERE IT GOES!I SEE THIS STORY GOT FAVORITED AND ALERTED THANK YOU SO MUCH!OK SO NOW HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER!I MUST WARN YOU THIS WILL BE A NO HOLDING BACK FULL ON LEMON STORY THERE WILL BE MENTION OF VERY DARK STUFF IF YOU GET MY DRIFT...WELL LETS DO THIS.**_

**_AND I DONT NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT!_**

**_JACOB'S POV_**

I just hung up the phone informing Bella that I was coming over to see Nessie she said ok but it sounded like she more liked it if I didnt. I was just over there this morning and about two hours ago. What can I say? It was in my nature to make sure she was safe and she was my imprint so again what can Bella or Edward do? I decided to walk before I transformed into my wolf form to run the rest of the way. I already had my shorts on and I figured i throw my shirt on before I walk in their house i had respect for not only the Cullens but Nessie she seen me without a shirt on before and it was fine. I mean come on she is a still in her toodler stage but talked and read like a twelve or thirteen year old. I walk out throwing my shirt over my shoulder and shut the door behind me and start jogging threw the woods it was a little after eight at night and it was starting to get a little dark but I didnt care I was a werewolf or child of the moon, whatever, I was'nt scared of anything. That's a lie I was scared that when Nessie got older she wouldnt want me or I would lose her or I would get bit and when I say bit I mean by some random bloodsucker in passing. I let my thoughts wonder thats when I seen something move in the corner of my eye and I froze. I seen it again it was like a blur kinda of moving it looked white as snow nothing moved fast like that but a bloodsucker. I feel my body shake and then that when a figure was peeking from behind a tree the shaking seized and I was curious it looked like a teenage girl but I couldnt tell so I decide to speak up.

"Hey? Can I help you?"

"No nobody can help me!" The strange girls voice chimed it sounded like Bella and the rest of the Cullen women. So I was sure it was a vampire but something was different about her smell like it didnt bother me for some reason it smelt like roses and blood, very weird.

"Well can I at least see your face?" I said kinda letting my guard half way down

She came from behind the tree her back facing me and said "Where are your friends? The wolves? Cant you guys tear my head off if you want?"

"Well I can if I wanted to. But I dont. You dont seem like you want any trouble. Are you here to see the Cullens? If so you are on the wrong side of the line."

"Well I..."she trailed off and I heard her take a deep breath which was funny because she didnt need to I wonder why she didnt want me to see her. And thats when she was turning around and I thought I really did speak to soon sometimes even in thinking.

I took in her legs first very long and then her thighs, very nice, I shook my head went up more her hips and waist were tiny but even as she was still turning her butt was nice. I had to shake my head again and I took in her busty chest oh man I'm bad at this and I took in her light brown skin and long black silky hair and thats when I see her face but her eyes were closed and I felt something inside me letting go and it felt too fimiliar

I couldnt hold it I needed to see her eyes "Open your eyes."

She took another deep breath again not needed but hey whatever makes you happy

When she opened her eyes it was like I no longer was held by gravity. Like I was floating above the planet. I had this happen with Nessie when I first seen her

WHAT THE HELL? DID I JUST IMPRINT ON THIS STRANGER?SOMEONE I NEVER SEEN BEFORE TONIGHT?WHAT WAS THE PACK GOING TO THINK AND WORST WHAT WAS BELLA AND EDWARD GOING TO SAY?NO IT HAD TO BE A HORMONE THING MAYBE BECAUSE SHE WAS SO SMOKING HOTT THAT IS WHY I FEEL THIS WAY!It was like her beautiful red eyes were piercing my soul and I had to ask some questions because something was off about her.

"What is your name?"

She seem to freeze up

"Where are you from?" I asked

" From here! Well Forks!" She shrugged

"Well where are your parents?"

Again frozen

"How old are you?"

"Well my human age 16 and my vampire age almost 2 years old."

"Are you alone?"

Again frozen. I see she didnt mind the easy questions. So I had to keep it simple and easy I wanted to know all about her and needed to know if she had a place to stay because the look of her clothes she looked homeless. Like a smoking homeless Kim Kardishan. She ran her fingers threw her hair and was looking impatient

"Well maybe you should come with me to meet the Cullens. Maybe they can help you and hopefully get more outta you then me."

"No they'll kill me! Like they did Riley and the others and the redhead they called her."

That statement sent chills threw me and a red flag went up. But I could'nt hurt her I did'nt need to. I just needed really to know who she was. I felt like she needed to come with me and not leave my sight.

"Look they're great peo...ple. And they wont hurt you. I promise you that."

"You promise? I wont get hurt?"

That question ignited my inner core and I knew I would have, no, I NEEDED, to keep her safe "I promise."

**Jessica's pov**

This Jacob boy was kinda cute and he was very sweet and the 10 minute walk which if he was in wolf form and I walked like a vampire it would have took us two minutes tops to get from his part of the woods to their part of the woods. He talked most of the time and I absored it all my mind everything from the way he bit the inside of his bottom lip when he thought for a long period of time and how he would run his fingers threw his short brusel of hair and how he would flex his chest every now and again. I was'nt going to lie he was very cute and I wanted to talk to him but I didnt feel safe with anyone. Riley destroyed that for me. My trust in anyone but with Jacob he seemed harmless but once I was in catching range of the Cullens there was no turning back but he promised he'd keep me safe that thought made me smile at him he smiled back while tripping up a little and I giggled and turned my face ahead and there was the Cullen house. I knew it because I watched it ever since the battle a year and a half ago. I could hear laughing and I could hear a piano being played. I heard it frequently so it must be tuesday the piano and the music would play every tuesday.

"You know the song?" Jacob said breaking my train of thought

"What?" I said kinda confused

" You were humming the song. So I thought maybe you knew it."

I smiled "Oh, I heard a few times before."

We reached the back of the house and at the end of the woods and he told me to wait in the spot I stood and if I wanted I can hide in the dark till he calls I shook my head ok he ran off and instantly I was afraid again I wanted him to come back but he was already walking into the back door. And I seen shadows moving I heard a child screaming "Jakes here." I thought that was cute, Jake. I heard the piano stop and I heard whispering. A man talking and telling a woman, I'm guessing his wife, to take their child upstairs with Rosalie. I heard footsteps speed up the stairs and a child giggling. A much more booming male voice saying to get some wood ready,I froze up instantly and then Jacob saying no one was to hurt me and that made me relax more. Man I was getting thristy. I heard four heart beats but two was coming from the house. I'm sensing Jake because I caught on to his heart beat while we walked and didnt have a clue where the other one was coming from and the other two were coming from...behind me? I hear a growl and freeze up.

I turned around and there stood two massive wolves one black,one grey one. I exhaled and jumped back and braced myself against a tree and then the black one stood its ground and roared a breathtaking roar I was scared again. Where was Jacob? They were going to rip my head off. Well I knew I could take one down with me if need be. But not BOTH.

"Leave her be Sam. She is with me."Jacob said running up to stand beside me. I hid behind him and peeked over his shoulder at the massive black wolf and then the wolf nodded once and they disappeared and Jacob shook his head

"I told you I wouldnt let anyone hurt you and I meant just that. Come on they want to meet you."

I shook my head no he said it would be ok but as he walked I stood behind him like a coward with a shield. A hot tan musclar shield and I noticed he had put his shirt on he smelled amazing but I had other things to focus on. I peeked over his shoulder and six vampires stood in front of us and from the looks of it curiousty and fury was on the faces except for their leader and the woman with the heart shaped face they looked only of concern.

The blond headed leader came forward "I'm Carlisle this is my family. Its ok we wont hurt you! We promised Jacob that."

I relaxed then thats when the monster sized dark headed one said "Speak for yourself pops."His arms looked like tree trunks in a shirt I stiffened

"Emmett enough." Emmett growled and I giggled to myself and I looked at Carlisle still from behind Jacob hiding and that when Carlisle beckoned for me to come and I took a deep breath and stepped from beind Jacob and I seen Emmett raise an eyebrow but shook it off

"What is your name?"Carlisle asked I looked at Jacob he nodded his head

"Jessica,Jessica Wyatts, sir."

"Please call me Carlisle! Jessica."He smile a reassuring smile and I smile slighty back "Where are your parents Jessica

i started to get sad and then a wave of seemed like tickles hit me and i started to giggle and i feel to my knees and they seemed to want to attack me and as scared as i was i couldnt stop laughing then it went away jacob was in front of me and i stood up wiping off my knees

"Im sorry but something came over me and it tickled alot and I thought since my skin was so tough that I never would feel a tickle again. I'm sorry sir, I mean Carlisle."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow "Jasper,again please?"

Another blonde in the bunch didnt move and I thought he was sure to get in trouble then thats when the tickles came back and I fell to the ground laughing once again

"Stop." And it seized and then all of a sudden all the men were in front of me and I hopped up in vampire speed and was behind Jacob once again but even he was trying to face me. I was backing up slowly then thats when they shook off whatever it was they was under and I seen a brunette female walking from the back door she had a vibe coming from her some type of essense and it was overwhelming

"Hi,I'm Bella and your Jessica?"

I was kinda feeling much better "Yes."

And once again the guys perked up but then the vibe came back from Bella and they went back to normal ok something was really weird here.

**OK ALL DONE! WHAT DID YOU THINK?WE ARE ABOUT TO SEE WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHY JASPER THE MOOD CONTROLLER OF ALL MOOD CONTROLLERS CANT WORK ON THE NEW VAMPIRE JESSICA AND WHY AND HOW JACOB IS FEELING THE WAY HE IS FELLING,UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER KISS KISS!**


End file.
